destiny_archives_de_la_tourfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Toland (dialogues)
Cet article recense les lignes de dialogue de Toland lorsqu'un Gardien le croise dans le Plan ascendant. Destiny 2 Concernant lui-même * Dites-moi, Gardien(ne) ... Me faites-vous confiance ? Pensez-vous que je suis un allié de la Lumière, ou un serviteur des Ténèbres ? Et si je vous disais que je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre ? * Haha, je ne dors jamais et je sais danser entre la lumière et les ombres, je ne dors jamais, et je ne mourrai pas. * Ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie, face à l'immortalité ? * Guider les non-initiés vers un combat ultime d'une futilité incroyable était ma spécialité, vous savez ? Veuillez me pardonner si j'ai perdu la main. Concernant le Gardien * Vous êtes une pièce de puzzle difforme. Vous me rendez perplexe. Vous défiez une logique qui ne peut être défiée. * Je pourrais vous pulvériser, molécule par molécule. J'en ai le pouvoir. * Ne prenez-vous jamais le temps de faire une pause pour vous demander à qui profite l'héroïsme dont vous faites preuve ? * Bannissez tout souvenir de ce que vous pensez être la vérité. Ôtez vos menottes. * Qu'accomplirez-vous ici, dans ce monde en feu ? Vous pourriez graver votre nom dans la trame de la réalité, mais vous manquez d'imagination pour cela, n'est-ce pas ? * Serez-vous capable d'accomplir quelque chose qui hurle durant plusieurs millénaires ? Saurez-vous marteler l'univers de votre volonté jusqu'à ce qu'il sonne, sonne et sonne encore ? * Plongez plus loin. Faites-vous connaître. Ils penseront que vous êtes l'une d'entre elles. C'est le seul moyen. * Étudiez tout. Assimilez les motifs. Puis transcendez-les. * Suivez les hurlements. * Munis d'un arc nous gagnerons le bétail et la bataille, munis d'un arc nous sortirons vainqueurs de ces rencontres étouffantes. * Sharpen your intentions. When life is strength and strength is death, what is death, if not hope? * You are a brave light, but a stupid one, too. * The witch-queen's deception runs far and deep. Question everything. Question even me. Concernant la Reine Mara Sov * Oh, Mara, Mara, Mara ... Je crois qu'elle ne savait pas que ceci se passerait. Ha ! elle sait montrer au monde un visage si courageux, mais elle dissimule sa naïveté. * Mara a raison à propos d'une chose : une seconde Chute se profile à l'horizon, et cette fois, personne ne sortira indemne du tas d'ordures de l'humanité. Concernant Eris Morn * Eris ... Ma chère Eris. Si seulement vous pouviez nous voir, ici. Si seulement vous ne nous aviez pas tourné le dos pour mener votre quête égoïste. * Revenez nous voir, Eris. Revenez. J'ai aperçu votre futur et, comme toujours, vous êtes destinée à être incomprise, calomniée, et brinquebalée sur les roches de la tragédie. Concernant les Ténèbres * Nous avons peur des Ténèbres parce que nous les pensons mauvaises. Le mal incarné. Non, non, non. Il n'y a qu'une raison d'en avoir peur : la reconnaissance du fait qu'elles sont justes. Concernant la Ruche * Ils obéiront à leurs ordres par leurs pierres à aiguiser, leurs griffes grinçantes, leurs esclaves qui se faufilent et leurs lames contre l'os. * Lorsqu'on répondra par la force à la volonté d'un dieu, sa puissance se déchainera sous la forme de ... hahaha ... de la ruse. * Were you tricked by the worm that chased the Warmind ? Did you truly believe you'd fought one of the beings that the Hive call gods? Ha! Concernant les Corrompus * Si Oryx voyait tout ça, il rirait ... Un rire si profond. Si sincère ... * Quria est la clé. L'Esprit simule Oryx, et maitrise ainsi le pouvoir de corrompre. Mais, bien évidemment, Quria n'est pas le pouvoir en soi. * La beauté de l'arnaque à laquelle vous faites face est époustouflante. D'un côté, une guerre d'usure interminable, de l'autre, la défaite assurée. * La malédiction est un prototype, j'en suis persuadé. Un pas vers quelque chose de bien plus sournois. * War above and trickery below, all within a city built for navigation. the unholy trinity. * There is only one end to the universe, only one conclusion - what the gods of this place call "The Last True Shape". Divers * C'est la reinePeut-être Toland parle-t-il de Mara Sov mais il est plus probable qu'il parle de Savathûn. jusqu'à la fin des temps, dont la souveraineté est éternelle car nul autre souverain ne peut la vaincre. * Imaginez-vous trois grandes nations sous trois grandes reines. La première reine écrit un excellent livre de lois et son règne est juste. La seconde construit une grande tour et son peuple y grimpe pour regarder les étoiles. La troisième lève une armée et conquiert absolument tout. * C'est ça, la forme de la victoire : le pouvoir absolu de gouverner l'univers, de telle sorte que rien ne puisse exister à part si on y consent. Références Catégorie:Dialogues